External fixation devices are typically used as a final step during complex and delicate surgeries. The external fixators are utilized to maintain the placement of bones during the healing process. The external fixator provides strength and stability to the healing bones while they regenerate, strengthen and grow.
Typical external fixation devices have been constructed of relatively heavy metallic materials that are difficult for surgeons to manipulate. Any adjustability of these prior external fixation devices typically require mechanical fasteners that require the surgeon to manipulate with both hands and/or the assistance of another surgeon or assistant to manipulate tools or to perform various other tasks to adjust the external fixator or related components. In addition, the bulky metallic structures are generally not radiolucent, thereby complicating post-operative evaluation of the regeneration and healing of the bone via imaging techniques.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to design, construct and implement an external fixator that is relatively light weight, may be both disposable and reusable, has radiolucent properties and is relatively easy to adjust and manipulate. It would also be desirable to construct an external fixator that provides flexibility of positioning along with the necessary clamping force required to maintain pretension in wires that stabilize the patient's anatomy, but has improved ease of use and a reduced cost of goods. The device is also preferably compatible with standard wires and tensioning devices. The preferred external fixator of the present invention addresses these shortcomings of existing external fixators and provides desired improvements.